Our First Christmas
by jes88
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first Christmas as a married couple


Title- Our First Christmas

Author- Jessie

Rating-PG

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

" Dana wake up. It's Christmas." Mulder whispered excitingly.

" Hmm, Mulder it's early. Let me sleep some more." Scully said, rolling away from him.

" Come on Scully, I want you to open your presents." Mulder said sounding like a little boy.

He spooned her, kissing her neck and cheek. Scully groaned and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom. When she came out Mulder was sitting on the couch, smiling at her.

"Mulder, you woke me up at 6am so you could watch me open my presents."

"Yes."

Scully rolled her eyes at him and walked into his waiting arms. They shared a long slow kiss.

As Scully sat on the couch, Mulder began giving her gift after gift. Scully didn't know if she could keep up but she knew she had the best gift inside her. She was going crazy not telling him but she wanted to wait until the Christmas party at her mother's house so everyone could know. After they opened all the presents and a thank you kissing scene they sat on the couch holding each other staring at the Christmas tree.

"Mulder are you sure you didn't put us in debt with these gift?" she teased.

"No," he chuckled " I don't remember having a limit on gift giving to my wife."

" No, there's not but that's a big chunk of change."

" Dana, it's our first Christmas as a married couple and you know I love spending my money to make you happy."

Scully looked at him.

" I know, but you've already given me the best gift I could ever want."

Mulder raised an eyebrow. She leaned in to kiss him.

"So, what time do we have to be at your mother's?"

"4pm"

" Do you want to go back to bed?"

" I think I'll take a nap later but since I'm up I might as well begin making the apple pies mom wants me to bring."

" Need any help?"

"Always."

" Dana, Fox Merry Christmas. Come on in."

" Merry Christmas Mom."

" Merry Christmas Maggie."

Mulder and Scully walked in, hanging their coats. Scully put the pies in the kitchen before joining Mulder in the living room. After everyone arrived and the greetings were made the party began. This was the first Christmas Maggie has had in years where all of her children and their families could come together.

" Dinner's ready." Maggie called out.

" Yay!" Charlie yelled.

" Miss mom's cooking that much little bro?" Bill asked chuckling.

" Yeah and I'm staving." Charlie acknowledged.

" Well you know you have to come with an empty stomach to mom's parties." Scully laughed.

" Yea, eat it now or take it home." Mulder added.

Scully looked at her brothers and her husband as they chatted at the table. Mulder and Bill were able to patch their relationship before Mulder and Scully got married. Scully was happy that Mulder and both of her brothers had some kind of bond.

After dinner everyone went to the living room and ate the pie.

" Dana is something wrong? You haven't said much since you've been here." Maggie asked.

" Yeah Dana, what's up?" Charlie said.

" I'm fine really but since you ask I do have one last present for Mulder." Scully said, looking at her husband.

" What's that?" Mulder asked.

Scully got up and sat in Mulder's lap.

" Mulder do you remember when I was sick and I told you it was the flu?,"

" Yes."

" It's wasn't the flu."

" Dana are you…" Maggie started to say but stopped.

Scully smiled at her mother then looked back at Mulder.

" Yes, I'm pregnant. Mulder, we're going to be parents."

Mulder was shocked.

" That's wonderful Dana." Bill said.

" Congratulations Dana." Charlie said.

" Thank you guys. Mulder?"

" Sorry, I'm still shocked. How?"

" Fox I think you know how." Maggie chuckled.

Scully blushed and everyone laughed.

" Yeah, but I thought…"

" I know, but they were wrong."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, Mulder are you happy about this?"

" Happy? Happy? Happy doesn't even begin to describe my feelings about this. I'm going to be a father."

" Yeah and I'm going to be a mother." she smiled.

Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully passionately.

" Get a room." Charlie yelled playfully.

Both Mulder and Scully blushed breaking the kiss.

" Well, I'm happy for both of you." Maggie stated, giving them both a hug.

" Thanks mom."

" Well Congrats Dana. This was a great Christmas mom but I think Matthew's out like a light and we need to get home." Bill said.

" Yeah mom I gotta go to." Charlie added.

Everybody got up and began to clean up and get ready to leave. Mulder and Scully were the last ones to leave. When they got home Mulder surprised Scully by picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

" Mulder what are you doing." she laughed.

" I was dying to get home to celebrate and thank you for your last Christmas present." he smiled.

He leaned down and began kissing her. The kiss broke when air was needed. The night went on celebrating and they fell asleep exhausted dreaming of their new family.


End file.
